Total Drama Newbies
by TealTiger1215
Summary: I know, sucky name, but I hope it's good. This is an OC story based off Total Drama. I know this summary sucks, but hopefully the story doesn't! Rated T, mainly for language and probably semi-sexual moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, I'm tackling another story, but hey, why not? Haha, ok, this is like my own version of TD with all OC. I saw other people have made similar stories and I just love the idea, so, yeah! Anyways, I would love to get a few characters from readers!**

**I need 12 guys and 11 girls!**

**I have my own character that will be Chris' niece **

**Here is an example of her application! I need the other characters to follow this same application:**

**Name: Natalie Rose Montgomery**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Weight: 106**

**Stereotype (if applicable): No real stereotype**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Hair style: long and straight, no bangs**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Make-up (if any): light mascara and eyeliner w/peach lip gloss**

**Accessories (tattoos, scars, piercings, acne, facial hair, etc): ears and nose pierced and tattoo on the left wrist; says **_**Rebel**_

**Everyday clothes: Black cropped tank (says **_**Rebel **_**in red) over a red cami with ripped denim shorts and black converse**

**Formal attire: strapless dark purple dress with floral tights and strappy black heels**

**Swimsuit: black, grey, white, and teal striped triangle bikini**

**Pajamas: dark purple tank top with black and white plaid shorts**

**Personality: I don't really have a stereotype or clique, though many people believe me to be a dumb blond, when I am a straight A student in reality. I am not usually bothered by this, but the fact they didn't try to learn anything about me ticks me off. I am generally nice to people, even if I get annoyed by you easily, I really hate saying anything. With that said, if you piss me off, I do all kinds of damage. I am small, but don't underestimate me. **

**Likes: Horror movies, hardcore music, bad boys, the stars, my friends**

**Dislikes: people who pretend to be something they're not, cheaters, bitches (people who think they're better than everyone else), overly sensitive people**

**Special Talents: Singing (though I don't think so, my BFF made me put it down), playing guitar, swimming**

**Fears: claustrophobic!**

**Bio/history: I was born and raised in the US – Seattle Washington to be precise – just moved up here to Canada a couple months ago. I have, or had, amazing friends before the move and I hated leaving but I'm having fun and made some new friends. I have a puppy; it's a pomsky (husky/Pomeranian) named Tiddles (my little brother named her).**

**Currently in a relationship: Nope**

**If yes, describe partner: NA**

**Extra Info: You'll find out later!**

**Audition tape: "Hey there world, so, this is my audition tape! I'm Natalie Rose Montgomery and I'm ready to win!" *door opens***

"**Hey Natalie, I think this belongs to you." *my little brother holds up a black bra between his fingertips***

"**Dude! I'm making my audition tape! Give me that!" *snatches the bra away and shoos brother out the door blushing madly***

"**Ok, well, that was…fun? Haha, bye people!"**

**Ok, so, just fill out a form like this! Hope this turns out good. Please submit charcters!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Casting

**Hey Everybody! I love all the APPS, but I still need 4 girls and 8 guys! Here is my cast list so far…**

**Girls:**

**Natalie Montgomery (rebel kinda punk girl) – Me**

**Angel Heart (Plateau Princess) – Guest**

**Bella Lacrima (Animal Lover) – nightmare rose (Guest)**

**Emma Guinn (Artist Wannabe) – PaperKayak**

**Victoria Blue (Insane Chatterbox) – TheonlyNINA**

**Shayleigh Evans (Aussie) – FunFashionForward**

**Brianna Palmer (Hardworking Friend) – Singer97**

**Andromita Johnson (Funky Skater) – goldrose195**

**Guys:**

**Corey Walker (Energetic Oddball) – Grojbandian180**

**Kevin Kooky (Power Ranger Addict) – Bronzonglover52**

**Dylan Jameson (Dark Horse) – Purple Pizza Turtle**

**Randy Johnson (The Fighter) – Singer97**

**Ok, create an APP and I hope I get some awesome characters Sorry if yours didn't/doesn't make it! There is hope if you submitted one but I didn't list it, I'm just hoping to get a more diverse list. I got a few awkward guys (like nerdy) and eccentric girls, so, yeah. BTDubs, APPS can be sent with either PM or review, but a heads up, sometimes I can't find reviews online, only in my email (and it gets cut off in email) so I honestly prefer PM so I can read the whole thing. **

**Ok, so, that's all! Hope to get the cast list finished soon **


End file.
